Super Chick
by hickchick
Summary: UPDATED! ch 5 now up! Chloe gets superpowers thanks to Lionel, will Clark help her learn how to use them? ChloeClark.
1. Ch 1

Title: Super Chick.

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, and I don't claim to.

Summary: Takes place after Phoenix. Morgan told Lionel Clark's secret. Helen is still here. She never tried to kill Lex. Helen and Lex are still together. 

AN: Reviews are welcome! I love to read reviews!

Ch 1

At the Kent farm, Clark is in the barn doing his chores. He hears someone come in the barn.

"Hey dad, can I go out later? I finished all my chore-

Clark turns around to face Lionel Luthor and Morgan Edge. They have two huge guys with them. Clark is about attack them when Lionel pulls a lead box out of his pocket. He opens it to reveal a chunk of green kryptonite. Clark falls to his knees. Lionel motions for the guys to grab him. He tries to get away from them but they are wearing kryptonite necklaces. They drag him out of the barn towards a van that is waiting. The two men throw Clark into the van and jump in after him. Morgan and Lionel get into a limo that is waiting behind the van. Chloe is sitting in the Kent's driveway in her red, VW Bug. She sees the whole scene play out in front of her. Her first thought is to alert the authorities. She quickly changes her mind based on past situations when "Smallville's finest" have gotten involved. She decides to follow them. When she realizes that they are heading towards Luthorcorp she takes a shortcut. She doesn't want to chance getting caught. She hides her car in the corn field near Luthorcorp. She hides in front of the building. She sees the van and limo drive up. She witnesses the guards dragging Clark into the front door with Lionel and Morgan following close behind. Chloe realizes that she needs to get into the building. She goes around to the back entrance. A key card is required to get in. This isn't a problem. Chloe had stolen her father's key card and had an exact replica made for certain research emergencies. She swipes the card through and punches in the correct code. The door unlocks and she goes right in. The place is pretty quiet. There is nobody around to see her sneaking around. Chloe was no stranger to Luthorcrop. She had been there several times before, researching various "freaks of the week." She knew her way around pretty well. She heads to the restricted labs area because she has a hunch that's where they are taking him. When she gets there she hears voices in the hallway. She hides around the corner. She peaks around the wall and sees the guards carrying Clark heading straight for her. They are followed by Lionel and Morgan. They stop in front of one of the rooms. Lionel steps ahead and unlocks the door. They all pile into the room and the door shuts behind them.

Inside the room there is one more guards waiting for their arrival. The guards with the kryptonite necklaces chain up Clark. Clark can tell that the chains have kryptonite or something in them. He realizes that he won't be able to break free from them. 

Lionel walks over to Clark and begins to speak to him. "How does it feel to be totally helpless?" questions Lionel. Clark can do nothing but stare at him. "How does it feel to have all that strength and not be able to use it? It must be similar to having all of this" Lionel waves his arms around to emphasize his point "and not being able to see it. I know what it's like to lose something you rely on daily. It makes you feel inadequate. It makes you feel as if life is not worth living. Everyday you cry out to the gods and beg them to know why? Why me? That is no way to live life. Don't worry Clark. I won't make you live like that. I'll end your suffering." He motions for Morgan to bring him something. Morgan brings him a box. Lionel opens the box to reveal a syringe filled with liquid green kryptonite. "Don't worry Clark, this won't hurt…..much." Both mean laugh with satisfaction. Clark tries to struggle.

Out in the hallway Chloe emerges from her hiding spot and walks over to the door where they took Clark. She stands on her tip-toe's in attempt to see in the little window on the door. All of the sudden someone grabs her from behind. She tries to escape but he is too strong for her. "Let me go!" she screams. 

The unknown attacker takes her into the room with Clark. She sees that he is chained up. "Chloe!" Clark yells. "Clark!" Chloe replies.

"I found a rat snooping around. What should I do with her?" asks the guard that is holding Chloe. 

Lionel walks towards her. "Miss Sullivan. What are you doing here? Don't you know that getting involved with matters that don't concern you could be dangerous? No, I guess you wouldn't. Now we can't have you running off telling the authorities about this." He glances at the guard across the room and the one holding her. "Search her" he commands. 

One guard holds Chloe still as the other guard strips off her coat. He starts to go through the pockets. He pulls out Chloe's digital camera and hands it to Lionel. "Hey! Give that back! That's mine!" she yells. 

"Well you won't be needing this anymore." Says Lionel as he smashes Chloe's beloved possession against the ground rendering it useless. 

"No!" cries Chloe. "You son of a bi-

"Watch it Miss Sullivan" warns Lionel. "You don't want to say something you're going to regret later." He steps even closer to her. "Such a pretty little thing. And to think you would have made one hell of a reporter someday." He places a finger on his cheek and she pulls back quickly. The man behind her jerks her.

Chloe looks him in the eye. "You're nothing but a pathetic loser, you have to tear others down just so you can feel like a man. It makes me wonder, are you trying to makeup for something else you lack." With that he slaps her across the face with an open palm. 

"Chloe!" Clark yells.

Lionel grabs a fistful of Chloe's blonde hair and jerks her head back so that she is staring at him. "Go to hell" she spits out as blood trickles down her chin. 

"You must think you're pretty brave Miss Sullivan. Well I'm about to show you that bravery should never be confused with stupidity." Lionel warns.

"No!" Yells Clark with all the strength he can muster. "You have me, just let her go."

Morgan steps closer to Clark with a piece of green kryptonite in hand. Clark doubles over. 

"Clark? What's wrong with you?" questions Chloe. 

"You mean you never told your friends Clark? What's wrong? Were you afraid that she would tell the whole world your secret? Did you just not trust her?" says Lionel. He turns his attention back to Clark. "I wouldn't trust her either Clark. She's known for back stabbing. Do you want me to tell him Chloe? Do you want me to tell him how you got that job at the Planet? How you sold him out just so your dreams could come true. 

"Please no!" Chloe begs with tears in her eyes. 

"Clark, I offered Chloe a job at the Planet if she researched you for me. And you know that I never hold up my end of the bargain until the same is returned."

"Clark I'm sorry." Cries Chloe. "I didn't know what I was doing. I never meant to hurt you."

"It's ok Chloe. It doesn't matter now." Replies Clark.

"Awww, that so sweet. Dying confessions between friends. It's not like Clark is totally innocent here. He never told you his secret. About his abilities and how the meteor rocks affect him. Clark, I wonder what would happen if I were to use the green kryptonite on a human. What do you think would happen?" Lionel motions for Morgan to bring him the box with the green kryptonite injection in it.

"No! Don't do this! Please! Just leave her alone!" Yells Clark. 

"No! Please!" yells Chloe!

"Stop please!" Clark tries one last time.

Lionel grabs the syringe. "Hold her still" Lionel barks out.

Chloe cries out in pain as Lionel jabs the sharp piece of metal into the tender flesh of her arm and hits the bone underneath. He pumps the green kryptonite into her body. She passes out almost instantly. The guards loosen their grip on her when she stops struggling. Clark is fighting with all his might to get loose. Morgan and Lionel head back over to Clark.

"Take her to the lab next door, I'll be there in a second." Lionel commands the guards.

When the guards start to move Chloe towards the door her head snaps up. She jerks her right arm away and elbows the guard in the face. She jerks her left arm free as well and punches the other guard in the face. She runs across the room to get to Clark. Morgan smashes her over the head with his gun. She falls to the ground but she still manages to drop kick one of the guards with the kryptonite necklaces that is headed for her. She grabs his keys as she stumbles to her feet. She starts to unlock Clark as the other guard tries to stop her. She kicks him in the stomach. When Clark is released from his restraints he falls into Chloe's arms. "Can you walk?" questions Chloe. 

He nods. He can feel his strength returning. He helps her fend off the guards as they head to the door. He throws them against the wall except for the guards with the green kryptonsite necklaces, Chloe takes care of them. When they make it to the door Morgan pulls out his gun and fires at them. Clark jumps in front of Chloe. The bullets hit him and fall off. His strength has fully returned to him. 

"Oh My God!" comments Chloe. "Is that one of you abilities?" questions Chloe as they run out the door.

"I'll explain later! Let's just get out of here!" 

They run to Chloe's car then they take off and head for safety. 

AN: So what did ya think? Ch 2 coming soon! 


	2. Ch 2

AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Keep it up!

Ch 2

Later they are at Smallville Medical Center. Chloe is sitting on an examine table waiting for the doctor. Clark is in the room with her.

"I can't believe you made me come here." Complains Chloe. "I feel great. In fact, I feel better than I've ever felt."

"Really?" questions Clark. 

"Yes, honestly." Replies Chloe.

"I just want to make sure you're ok. You can never be too careful when dealing with meteor."

"I appreciate your concern, really. But I just want to go home."

"I know Chloe."

Dr. Helen Bryce comes in the door. "Clark, Chloe, Hi." Greets Helen.

"Dr Bryce." Greets Clark.

Helen pulls up a stool and sits down in front of Chloe. "I'm just going to run a few tests to make sure that you're all right." Helen says as she puts on her gloves. 

"Clark, if you don't mind, could you give us some privacy?"

"Oh, um sure. I'll be right outside if you need me Chloe."

"Ok" Chloe couldn't help but laugh at him as he walked out the door.

"Chloe, I'm just going to take a blood sample. You might feel a slight pinch." Helen rubs alcohol on her skin then she lowers the needle to Chloe's arm. She tries to insert it into her vein but it wouldn't even break the skin.

"Hmm. That's weird." Says Helen, confused.

"What's wrong?" questions Chloe. 

"I can't get the needle to go in." replies Helen.

"That's weird." Chloe says.

"Here, I'll try the other arm." Helen tries the other arm and the same thing happens. "Chloe? Does it hurt when I do that?" 

"No, I can't even feel it. Is there something wrong with me?" 

"Not that I can tell." Says Helen still puzzled. 

"Can I leave now?" asks Chloe.

"Sure, but make sure you come back if anything and I mean anything goes wrong."

"Ok, I will." Replies Chloe.

When Chloe walks into the waiting room Clark is anxiously waiting for her.

"Chloe!" Clark runs up and hugs her. "Are you going to be ok?" 

"Yes" answers Chloe with a confused look on her face.

"I called your dad, he's on his way." Clark notices her expression. "What's wrong?" he questions.

"I don't know Clark. Some weird things are happening to me."

"Like what?" Clark asks. 

"Like how I fought off those guys. I felt…. I don't know….. like I had this extra strength that came out of no where." Chloe contemplated telling him everything. "There's more. When Lionel hit me, it busted my lip open. Now there is nothing there, not even so much as a scratch. It's completely healed. And what about when Morgan hit me over the head with his gun. There's not a even a bruise and it's not even sore. Chloe began to raise her voice. "Clark, what's wrong with me?" She is practically screaming at this point. People are beginning to stare at them.

"Shh, it's ok Chloe." He tired to hug her to comfort her but she pulled away from him.

"I'm fine Clark. I just need to get some air."

"Ok, Let's go for a walk outside." Suggests Clark.

Chloe follows him outside. They walk out the front door. There is some kind of construction going on. It's very noisy.

"Oh yeah! This was a great idea Clark!" Chloe yells over the noise. "Come on!" She grabs his hand and pulls him with her as she walks around to the side of the building. It isn't as loud over there. 

"This is a little better." Comments Chloe. "I wonder what they are building." Chloe plops down on a bench in front of a small garden.

"They're probably building a Luthor wing." Clark says jokingly as he sits next to her.

"They should name a wing after us, we're here so often." Chloe says sarcastically. "Well I am anyway." Chloe starts to think about what Lionel told her about Clark. "So, is it true? I mean what Lionel said about you?"

"Yeah" Clark whispers.

"Well I know that you're bullet proof but what other abilities do you have?" questions Chloe.

"Can we talk about this later?" Clark says, trying to avoid the subject as long as possible. "Come on, let's go back inside."

They get up and head back toward the door. There are construction workers every where. Chloe and Clark have to walk around them and their machinery. They were almost there when Chloe yells "Oh crap! I left my purse on the bench. I have to go get it. Be right back." She took off before Clark had time to protest. She heads back over there where they were sitting and grabs her purse. She starts to head back when all of the sudden there is some commotion and a cable snaps right above her head. Clark didn't see it until it was too late. Even with his super speed he couldn't make it there in time, plus there are too many people and machines between them. All he can do is scream her name. "CHLOE!!!!" She looks up just as a metal beam lands in her open arms. She drops it instantly. Clark is praying that he is the only one who saw that. 

"Oh my God!" A construction work says as he runs over to her. "I could have sworn that was gonna hit ya. Are you ok?" 

Clark runs up to her. "Chloe? Are you all right?" 

She looks at Clark then at the confused construction worker then at the beam. She doesn't know what to think.

"Come on Chloe, let's get you back inside." Clark helps her step over the beam. She is still speechless. He takes her back inside. She stops him. 

"You saw that right?! She asks, starting to freak out. "I caught it Clark! It was in my arms! I was holding it!" Tears are running down her cheeks. She is irrational. "Please tell me you saw that!"

"Yeah I saw it Chloe." Clark admits.

"What's happening to me Clark?" Chloe is shaking all over.

"I don't know, it's almost like…" he trails off.

"Like what Clark?" questions Chloe. 

"Like you have my abilities."

"What?!" Chloe is shocked.

"That's one of my abilities, super strength. And I also heal really fast. And like you said, I'm bullet proof." Clark explains.

"You think I've taken your abilities?" 

"No, I think you've gained abilities of your own." Clark replies. 

"I….uh…I need to sit down." Chloe is having a hard time processing this information.

"Chloe, do you know what this means?"

"Yeah, I'm a meteor freak!"

"Welcome to the club. Except I'm not a meteor freak. I'm actually an alien. My spaceship crash landed here the day of the meteor shower."

Chloe looked at his like his head had just exploded. 

"But that's a conversation for another time. Say something Chloe." Says Clark, not used to Chloe being speechless.

"I need….I need…I need my computer! I have to do some research! Oh my God Clark! I'm a freak of the week!"

"Chloe, you're the freak of the century." Clark says jokingly trying to lighten her mood.

Gabe and Lana arrive.

"Chloe, Sweetheart." Her dad pulls her into a hug. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine dad."

"What the heck were you doing at Luthorcorp?" questions Gabe.

"Um, can we talk about this later?" asks Chloe innocently.

"Sure sweetheart. You've had quite a day. Let's get you home."

"I'm glad you're ok Chloe." Says Lana, expressing her concern.

"Thanks Lana." Chloe turns her attention to Clark. "Thanks for everything Clark. I'll call you later."

"Bye Chloe." 

They head back home.

The next morning at the Sullivan house, Gabe is rushing to get ready for work. Chloe is following him around the kitchen driving him crazy.

"Do I _have _to go to school?" questions Chole.

"I'm not going to force you to go if you don't feel up to it. But you seem fine to me."

Chloe hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. She just had too much on her mind and she still does.

"Are you feeling ok sweetie?"

"I feel super dad, I just don't know if I'm prepared to face all my peers and their zillions of insensitive questions." 

"Is that all?" asks Gabe with a laugh.

"Dad, this is serious. School can create harmful stress for person right after a traumatic experience." Chloe says.

"Like I said, I'm not going to force you to go."

"I might go, I have some research to do, you know for the Torch." Says Chloe, making sure that her dad hears the last part. She doesn't want him to get suspicious. 

Gabe is trying to make jelly toast while tying his tie. He can't get the jelly jar open. 

"Here let me do it" Chloe grabs the jar and opens it with ease. Gabe gives her a questioning look. 

"Oh, I've been working out here lately." Chloe replies. "I'm gonna go ahead. I have to stop by and see Clark before school."  
"Oh good, so you are going to school?" questions Gabe.

"I don't know yet dad. I have to go." She grabs her stuff and heads out the door. "Bye!" 

Lana comes down the stairs. "Where is she off to so early?" 

"She's going to Clark's. Have you noticed that she's been acting weird since yesterday?" Comments Gabe.

"You mean more so than usual? I don't know, it seems like she's been avoiding me since yesterday." Lana says.

"Weird." Gabe says.

Chloe goes to the Kent's house and knocks on the front door.

Martha opens the door. "Good morning Chloe!" she smiles at her as she invites her in.

"Good morning Mrs. Kent. Is Clark around? I really need to speak to him." Chloe says.

"He's in the loft. Clark told us what happened. Are you sure you're ok?" Martha asks with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine." Replies Chloe.

Jonathan walks in. "He also told us that you found out about…his well…you know. Chloe, do I need to tell you how important it is that you not say anything to anyone. If someone found out then something bad could happen to Clark."

"I understand Mr. Kent. I would never tell anyone. I promise."

"Thank you Chloe."

"Well I'm gonna go talk to Clark now." Chloe says.

"Oh sure, go ahead sweetie. Bye." Says Martha.

"Bye" Chloe replies.

Chloe walks out to the barn. When she's inside she yells "You better cover up what you don't want seen cause I'm coming up there Kent!" 

Clark can't help but laugh at her greeting. She never ceases to humor him.

"Good morning Chloe." Clark says as Chloe walks up the last few steps. Chloe looks around his 'fortress of solitude'. There are so many memories here. She gave Clark his first kiss up here. She can't help the smile that creeps across her face at the memory. She notices his telescope. "I noticed that you lost your interest in astronomy when Lana moved away."

"Can I help you with something Chloe?" Clark asks, trying to change the subject. 

"I need to talk about my _abilities_." She whispers the last word. "I want to learn how to use them and ultimately how to control them. I don't want to accidentally crush the life out of someone."

"I doubt that will happen Chloe."

"I know, it's just that ever since I've discovered my strength I've been extra cautious about everything I touch. I don't want to break anyone or anything."

"Chloe, it's like my dad said, these abilities are like muscles. You have to exercise them if you the in order to strengthen them and control them."

"Can you help me do that?" questions Chloe.

"Of course Chloe. But not right now. We have to go to school." Clark comments.

"Clark! I think my condition is more important than school!" Chloe yells.

"Chloe, come on. Let's just go to school and I'll help you afterwards."

"Ok fine." Chloe reluctantly agrees. "What should I do until then?"

"Just be careful. I'm sure everything will be ok." 

They head off to school. Later that day Chloe is in the torch office. She is studying her 'wall of weird' when Clark pops his head in.

"Hey Chlo!" he gives her that million dollar Clark Kent smile. 

"Hey Clark." She smiles back at him.

"Whatya doin?" asks Clark.

"I'm contemplating stapling myself to the 'wall of weird'" 

"Oh Chloe, is it really that bad?"

"No, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind. Besides, even the staples from my super powered staple gun won't go through my skin. Believe me, I tried."

Clark laughed. She glared at him for being insensitive. 

"Sorry. You're just going a little nuts. Lay off the coffee."

"Oh my God! I didn't have any coffee today! And I don't even have a headache or anything. I'm not tired either and I didn't sleep ANY last night. I'm not even a little bit tired. In fact I feel great! I feel so alive! Clark, why is this happening to me?" she whines.

"Most people would be thrilled to feel so great. It's like the cure to life." Clark answers.

"Oh yeah, let's all go shoot up on meteor rocks." Retorts Chloe as her cell phone begins go ring. 

"Hello?" she answers the phone. "Oh my God!" says Chloe shocked. "I can't believe he would do that! Don't worry dad, I'll fix this." She hangs up the phone.

"What happened?" Clark asks.

"Lionel fired my dad." Chloe replies. "When I get a hold of him I'm going to.."

"Calm down Chloe! Don't do anything rash. Lionel Luthor is not someone you want to find out about your powers."

Chloe takes a deep breath trying to repress her anger. 

"Ok Clark. I'll handle this with out using my…" she stops herself, now wanting someone to overhear.

Chloe grabs her stuff and heads toward the door.

"Where are you going?" questions Clark.

"To see the lesser of two evils. I'm going to see Lex. Hopefully he can help." Chloe says.

"Ok, but be careful." 

"I can take care of myself." Replies Chloe.

"I know, I just meant don't hurt Lex." Clark says.

Chloe laughs. "I'll try not to. So are we still on for after school?"

Clark nods.

"All right. I'll see you back at your place in a few hours."

She leaves and heads toward the Luthor mansion. 

AN: Don't be shy! Tell me what you think! 

Ch 3 coming soon! 


	3. Ch 3

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update but exams have been kicking my butt. Well n e ways, here's ch 3, enjoy. Don't forget to review!

Ch 3 

Chloe heads over to the mansion. 

"A Miss Sullivan to see you sir." The butler announces her.

"Send her in" commands Lex. He is sitting at his desk.

"Miss Sullivan, to what to I owe the pleasure?" says Lex as Chloe walks in. "I heard about your unfortunate run in with my father. I'm glad to see you are ok."

"I need your help Lex." 

"What can I do for you?"

"Your father fired my dad." Chloe explains.

"Sorry to hear that. I suppose he's just trying to hit you where it hurts."

"Well I'm feeling the pain." Chloe replies. "Is there anything you can do Lex?" Chloe pleads.

"Your dad is wonderful plant manager. I'm very satisfied with his work. He is very good at what he does. He exudes in confidence." Lex implies.

"Are you going to hire him back?" questions Chloe.

"Of course Chloe." Lex replies.

"Thank you, for everything." Chloe gets up to leave.

"Chloe, there are a few conditions." Says Lex, stopping her.

"Such as?" Chloe raises her eyebrows.

"You will stay away from my father. He is no match for you. You don't want him as your enemy." 

"I can take care of myself." Chloe says, rolling her eyes.

"While I don't doubt you, my father is a dangerous man."

"It's a deal then." Chloe replies with a smile.

"One more thing Chloe." Lex says. "Drop any preconceived notions you have about me. I'm not my father, non will I ever be."

"Thank you Lex." Says Chloe as she extends her hand to him.

"It's my pleasure, Miss Sullivan." He shakes her hand. "Be careful." He warns. 

"Get me Gabe Sullivan on the phone." Lex commands to his assistant. 

"Gabe hi, It's Lex." Lex says into the phone. "A representative of yours came to see me today." He stares at Chloe. "They were very adamant in their arguments. I've decided to hire you back. You're an important asset to Luthorcorp."

Chloe smiles at Lex.

"Ok, great I'll expect you back at work tomorrow morning." Lex says. "Who is the representative?" Lex repeats Gabe's question as he raises his eyebrows at Chloe. She shakes her head no.

"They're just a fan of your cause." Lex replies to the phone. He hangs up.

"Anything else I can do for you Miss Sullivan?" Lex smirks.

"That should do it for now. Thanks again Lex." Chloe answers.

"Have a good day Chloe."

"Bye Lex." 

Chloe heads to the Kent farm. She heads straight for the loft in the barn.

"Hey Chloe." Greets Clark. "How did it go?"

"Well my dad got his job back." Chloe replies.

"That's great!" says Clark.

"So, um, what should we work on first?" Chloe asks.

"What do you want to do first?" questions Clark.

"Well we could start by you telling me the extent of you abilities." Snarks Chloe.

"Fine." Clark relents. "I have super strength, super speed, that allows me to run really fast. I have heat vision, I can literally shoot fire from my eyes. I'm bullet proof." 

"Wow! That's pretty neat. Is that all?" question Chloe.

"There's one more. I have x-ray vision. That allows me to see through anything except for led."

"Anything, huh?" question Chloe with a smirk.

"Yeah." Clark replies, knowing what she is insinuating. 

"Have you ever used it to satisfy any person needs?" Chloe questions with a smile.

"Chloe!" Clark yells, slightly embarrassed by her question.

"What? You're trying to tell me that you've never peaked into the girls locker room. I mean what normal guy wouldn't want to do that? I mean assuming you're normal when it comes to…." She waves her arms to make her point, not really wanting to say it.

"Yes, I am normal when it comes to that." Clark says, rolling his eyes.

"Ok, if you say so. Do you think I have this ability? I mean the x-ray vision." Questions Chloe.

"I don't know, we could try it and see." Clark replies. "The first time it happened to me was on accident. I wasn't really trying to see anything. It just sort of happened. It looks kind of like an x-ray. I can see people's bones and stuff. Then I could actually see through objects and get a clear picture of what was on the other side. I eventually learned how to control them."

"What do I have to do?" Chloe asks.

"Just try concentrating on something and try to see through it. Here…" he grabs her hand and holds it up to her eye level. "Try to see through it."

Chloe concentrates on her hand for several seconds and nothing happens. "It's not working Clark."

"Give it time Chlo."

She tries again. Then all of the sudden: "Oh my God Clark! I can see the bones in my hand. This is so cool Clark." She wiggles her fingers. Then she looks at him. "I can see your ribs and your spine." 

"You're having too much fun with this Chloe." Clark jokes.

"Hey, it's not everyday I get superpowers." Chloe says. "How do I see through an object?"

"You have to concentrate on what's beyond the object you want to see through. Here, like this" Clark puts his hand in his pocket and retrieves something. He pulls his hand out. "Now try to see what I have in my hand."

She tries several times then shakes her head. "It's not working, I just keep doing the x-ray thing."

"Try to look past that."

"I'm trying but it's not working."

"Try again."

She sighs. She tries again a couple of times. She groans in frustration. She drops her head and starts to rub her eyes.

"Why don't we take a break, we can work of something else for a while." Clark suggests.

All of the sudden Chloe gasps loudly. Her mouth drops open and she begins blushing furiously.

"Chloe? What's wrong?"

"I got it to work." Chloe says. She turns away from him. She can't even look at him. 

"What did you see?" he questions.

She doesn't answer. She continues to face away from him.

"What happened Chloe?" Clark asks, beginning to get worried. He turns her around to face him. She is still blushing. He has a confused look in his eyes. "Chloe, talk to me."

She avoids eye contact. "Well, um, at least I know that you weren't lying about having normal guy parts."

"Oh." He starts blushing. It's his turn to face away from her.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. It's actually really…" Chloe trails off. 'Shut up Sullivan!' her mind screams at her. 

"I mean, besides it's not like you haven't ever, you know, used it on me." Chloe says.

"Never Chloe. I would never do that." He says. Turning to face her.

"Never?" Chloe questions as she cocks an eyebrow up.

"Well, there was this one time but, I was under the influence of red meteor rocks."

"The red ones affect you too?" questions Chloe.

"Yeah, the red affects me mentally while the green affects me physically." 

"Oh, so that's why you ran away then treated me like crap in Metropolis." Chloe says.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Clark confesses.

"It's ok Clark, you couldn't help it." 

"But it was my decision to put the ring on." Clark replies.

"Why don't I affect you? I mean I have the stuff inside of me, floating around in my blood stream." Chloe states.

"I don't know. Maybe because it's become like a part of your body. I don't get sick around all the meteor freaks."

Chloe flinches as he says the word 'freaks'.

"So I guess we're even now." Chloe states, trying to change the subject.

"Huh?"

"You know, you've seen me and I've seen you. We have nothing to hide anymore." Chloe says.

"Yeah, nothing to hide." Clark agrees.

"Nothing at all." Chloe rambles. This is it. It's now or never. 

"Clark, I really like you." Chloe blurts out. "And I mean, not just as a friend but as a girl." 

"Lex always said that the hardest thing in the world is telling the girl you love that you like her." He smiles. "I like you too Chloe, a lot."

All Chloe can do is grin mindlessly. Then a thought enters her head that kills all her joy.

"What about Lana?" Chloe questions.

"I guess we're just not meant to be. I want to be with a girl that I don't have to constantly fear about her getting hurt."

"So that's why you want to be with me? Because I can match your strength?" Chloe asks, getting a little mad.

"No Chloe, I want to be with you because I care about you." He cuppes her cheek with his hand. 

"You're the girl on my dreams masquerading as my best friend." Clark whispers.

Chloe can't help but smile. He eyes threaten to fill with tears. This is all she's wanted for so many years. It is all coming true in this one perfect moment.

"But how did you…" He cuts her off with a kiss. It is a short, simple kiss. He pulles back to make sure she was ok with it. She reaches up and pulls him down to her. She kisses him passionately. All she can think is 'He is so much better at this than when he was 13.' He lightly pushes his tongue into her mouth. Chloe moans 'Yep, farm boy has definitely had some practice.' Chloe thinks. 

The kiss is beautiful and full of passion. It is the beginning of something wonderful. 

AN: Please tell me what you think! Review now! 


	4. Ch 4

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you like this fic. Well here is ch 4, hope you like it.

Ch 4

The next day Chloe and Clark are at the Kent's house. Clark is still teaching Chloe how to master her powers. They are in a cow pasture near his house.

"Ok Chloe" Clark is starting to get very frustrated with Chloe. "Try it again."

"Do I have to?" whines Chloe. Chloe and Clark have been working on her powers all day. So far, the only thing she has mastered is the x-ray vision. Clark is now trying to teach her how to use her super speed. 

"Just try to run to the end of the field one more time." Clark tells her. Chloe groans but complies to his demand. "Fine!" Chloe yells over her shoulder. "I hope I making you happy Mr. Kent." Chloe snarks sarcastically.

"Oh don't worry, you're making me very happy. I've got a nice view from back here."

"What!" yells Chloe. Clark can't help but laugh at her. Chloe slows down. 

"You're going to have to go faster than that." Yells Clark.

"I can't go any faster." Yells Chloe, almost out of breath.

"Just try to let the speed come naturally." Yells Clark.

"What?" questions Chloe. Clark uses his super speed to run in front of her and she almost runs into him. "I said, don't try to force it. Just try to run and let the speed take over naturally. Here, I'll race you back." Clark takes off and leaves Chloe behind. 

"No fair! You cheated!" Yells Chloe. 

"Just try to run back Chloe." 

"I'm trying!" she practically screams. She makes it halfway to him and starts to slow down even more. Clark groans to himself. He sits down on the fence as he places his head in his hands. This girl is definitely trying his patience. Clark has never seen anyone so stubborn in his life. 

"Well at least I'm getting my exercise for the day." Comments Chloe as she runs up to Clark. She is panting heavily. She bends over trying to catch her breath. She notices the look on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" questions Chloe in-between gulps of air. Chloe can always tell when Clark has something on his mind. 

"I think we should tell my parents about you."

"Why?" asks Chloe.

"I don't know. Maybe they could help us figure this out." Replies Clark.

"What's to figure out Clark? I got shot up with green kryptonite and now I'm super chick." Snarks Chloe.

"Chloe, what if something goes wrong. I think we should at least consider the possibility. I mean, when have the meteor rocks even had a good affect on anyone? They always end up going crazy or worse."

Chloe has a very concerned look on her face. "Do you think that's going to happen to me?" questions Chloe in a low voice.

"I don't know Chloe." Admits Clark. He walks over to her. "But whatever happens, we'll figure it out together."

"Even if I go crazy and try to kill you then I…." Clark cuts her off with a kiss. "No matter what Chloe, I'll be here for you." Says Clark, reassuringly. He holds her close.

"You know, not everyone who is affected by the meteor rocks turns evil." Chloe points out. 

"I know." Whispers Clark.

"I'm not going to turn evil, I swear." Chloe assures him.

Clark can't help laugh a little at her comment. "I'm not too worried." Replies Clark. He kisses the top of her head. He loves the ways her hair smells even though she has been running all day and she is a little sweaty. Chloe loves being wrapped in Clark's strong arms. She feels so safe. She feels like no one can hurt her or make her feel bad ever again. They have only been going out for a day, but for them it feels like forever. 

"I still think we should tell my parents." Says Clark.

Chloe sighs. "Fine." She rolls her eyes realizing that Clark is not going to let it go with out a fight. 

"Can we do it now? I really need a break." Says Chloe

Clark laughs. "Sure, come on." Clark pulls her toward the house. 

"Are we going to tell them everything. I mean, even about us?" questions Chloe.

"Do you want to tell them about us?" 

"Yes and No. I want to tell everyone and I want to tell no one. I think we should just shock them one thing at a time. They are kind of old, we don't want to give them a heart attack." Chloe laughs. "Besides, one of us still has to tell Lana."

"You should do it." Says Clark quickly.

"What?! I live with the girl, she'll probably kill me in my sleep or something."

"Chloe, she can't kill you, you have super powers." States Clark, matter-of-factly. 

"You're right, she could do worse, like paint my room pink." 

Clark laughs. "You're being silly Chloe. She's your friend."

"She won't be for long." Mumbles Chloe.

"Come on Chloe, it'll sound more sincere coming from you."

"She's your ex-girlfriend."

"She's your room mate."

"You've known her longer than I have." Says Chloe with a smile, thinking that she's won.

"Okay, okay." Clark holds up his hands in surrender. "Looks like there is only one fair way to do this." 

"Oh really." Chloe raises her eyebrows at him. 

"Yeah, rock-paper-scissors!" 

Chloe giggles. "Okay, here we go."

"Rock, paper, scissors, shot!" Clark and Chloe chant at the same time. 

"Ha, ha! I win, paper beats rock." Says Clark with a little laugh.

"Hey! No fair! That's twice today you've cheated."

"Maybe you're just a sore loser." Says Clark with a smirk. 

"Whatever." Chloe rolls her eyes. "I'll talk to her. But I'm still going to lock my bedroom door tonight. There is just something I don't trust about that girl." 

They finally reach the back door.

"You ready?" questions Clark.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Replies Chloe. She takes Clark's hand as they walk in the door. They walk in to find Clark's parents in the kitchen. They sit them down and tell them about what happened to Chloe. They also tell them how Clark is helping Chloe develop her powers. 

"Does anyone else know about this?" questions Jonathan after hearing all of this.

"No, I haven't told anyone." Says Chloe. 

"Are you sure that Lionel doesn't know?" asks Martha. 

"I don't think so, but he does know about Clark's powers. Morgan Edge told him."

"Oh great, now we have Lionel AND Morgan Edge after you." Says Jonathan as he jumps up from his seat.

"It's going to be okay dad. We'll come up with a plan to get them."

"Ok, but in the meantime I want the both of you to stay away from him." Says Jonathan in a very demanding tone. "And Chloe…"

"I know, I'm not going to tell anyone." Chloe says.

"We appreciate you sharing this with us. Now whatever you do, be careful." Jonathan warns. 

"Well will" they both say.

"I really have to go." Says Chloe, glancing at her watch.

"Ok" says Clark.

"I'll come over tomorrow and we can work on my powers some more."

"Great, I can't wait."

"Me too."

"I'll walk you to your car." Offers Clark.

They get up and walk to Chloe's car.

"Ok, I admit it, maybe telling your parents was a good idea after all." Says Chloe with a smile. 

"What can I say? I just have a habit of being."

Chloe rolls her eyes. "Don't let that head of yours get too big, you won't be able to fit back into the house."

"I'll see you tomorrow Chloe."

"You too Clark." They kiss goodbye. Chloe gets in her car as leaves. 

The next morning Chloe comes down the stairs to find Lana sitting at the table.

"Good morning Chloe." Lana chimes.

"Hi." Replies Chloe.

"I was starting to doubt that you still live here. I hardly ever see you anymore. What's up?" questions Lana.

"Oh nothing. I've just been busy with stuff from the Torch." Says Chloe as she fixes herself a cup of coffee. 

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were avoiding me." Lana looks a Chloe suspiciously.

"I sorta am." Chloe admits. Chloe sits down across from Lana. "We need to talk."

"What's going on?"

"Whew, where to start?" Chloe says to herself more than to Lana. "Well you know how Clark and I have been friends for a while and well I've sort of always had feelings for him. I guess what I'm trying to say is that when people realize that they could lose what is right in front of them, they tend to act on their feelings irrationally." 

Lana looks at her with a confused expression. "Are you trying to say that you and Clark are….."

"Yeah, we decided to become more than friends."

"Oh, wow. I..um… I didn't know he had a thing for you." 

"Yeah, I know. It's crazy. I always thought that he only had eyes for you." Chloe notices the expression on Lana's face. "Are you sure you're okay with this? Because we could stop seeing each other if it bothers you."

"No Chloe, it's okay. You've wanted this for so long. You deserve to be happy." Says Lana very quietly.

"I'm sorry Lana."

"No Chloe, really it's okay. Look, I'm not going to say that I'm happy for you two, because honestly I'm not. But I'll get over it. It's just going to take a while." 

"So we're okay then?" asks Chloe hopefully.

Lana gives her a weak smile. "Yeah, we're okay." 

"Great, I've gotta run. I'll see you later sweetie."

"Bye Chloe." Lana watches her leave. The truth is, she is not sure if she is okay with the idea of Clark and Chloe. Lana realizes the she might still have feelings for Clark. She also realizes that she might have made a huge mistake. She wonders how Chloe and she can ever be the after all they've been through with Clark.

AN: There's Ch 4. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. 

Ch 5 coming soon. 


	5. Ch 5

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been busy with college stuff. Well anyway, here's ch 5! Enjoy!

Ch 5

"Hey Clark! Watch this!" Yells Chloe as she super speeds toward him. "How's that?" questions Chloe when she's right in front of him.

"Wow Chloe! You did it!" Clark wraps his arms around her tightly. Fear runs through him that he's hurting her with his strength. Then he realizes that he doesn't have to worry. He never has to worry about hurting her ever again. After all his searching, Clark has finally found the one person who is like him. He realizes that he's truly not alone anymore. But how can he ever tell Chloe this? He doesn't want to revel in the fact that Chloe is now a meteor freak. 

"Come on Clark, we'd better get going or we're going to be late for school. We can run there!"

"Or we could take my truck and reduce the risk of exposing our secret."

Chloe and Clark get into his truck and head to school.

"I was doing some research about my condition." Says Chloe, looking at him from the passenger seat. "I really want to know if this is just temporary or not."

"Chloe, I don't know how to say this, but I kind of hope it's permanent."

"What?!" Chloe questions angrily. She glares at him.

"Let me explain. Ever since I found out I was different I've felt so alone. I feel like there is no one else like me. Do you know how scary that is? But now I don't feel so alone anymore. I have you." Clark reaches over and places a hand on her cheek. She just smiles at him understandingly.

"It must have been terrifying to go through that alone. I'm so glad I have you Clark."

"Me too."

"Thanks Clark" She smiles at him.

Clark parks the truck in front of the school.

"So, you ready to go face everyone?"

"I guess."

Clark and Chloe get out of the truck. They link hands and walk toward the school building.

"So what was Lana's reaction to the news?"

"She took it really well, she said that she didn't mind us dating. But I don't buy it."

"Why not?" questions Clark.

Chloe stops walking and looks up at him. "You're kidding right? Come on, it's painfully obvious. Even a blind person can see that she still has feelings for you."  
"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. I really want to be with you Clark."  
"I want to be with you too Chloe." 

"She had her chance with you and now it's my turn. Okay, I feel like such a jerk for saying that."

"Don't feel bad. She'll get over it eventually. But it doesn't mean we have to put our lives on hold just to spare her feelings."

"I hope you're right Clark."

Chloe sighs. "Come on, let's get to class."

Later that day Chloe is in the torch office. Clark comes in the door. 

"Hey you." Greets Chloe with a smile. 

"Hi. How's my favorite reporter doing?"

"Great now that you're here. Can I help you with somethi-"

Clark cuts her off with a kiss. He cups her face with his palms. Then he slowly slides his hand down to her shoulders. He parts her lips with his tongue. Chloe willing obliges and accepts his tongue with a moan. Clark runs his hands down the sides of her body and brings them to rest on her hips. She runs her fingers through his thick locks. When the need to breathe becomes overwhelming they break apart. They are both panting. Clark begins to kiss her neck. She smells like strawberries and taste even better. Chloe can detect a hint of Old Spice on Clark. She guesses that he chose to splash some on in anticipation of a moment such as this. 

"Well I'm definitely not going to get any work done while you're here." Snarks Chloe.

"Well that's just too bad." Chloe moans and closes her eyes at the sensation of Clark's breath on her neck. She shivers when he begins to kiss the sensitive skin of her ear. Chloe pulls back suddenly.

"Clark! We can't do this here!" 

"Sure we can." Clark crashes his lips into hers for another mind-blowing kiss. 

Chloe jumps at the sound of the door opening. "Lana!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. Did you need something?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you if that's okay. But I can come back if it's not a good time." Says Lana, a little embarrassed.

"No, it's okay. Come on, let's talk."

"I'll see you guys later." Clark leaves the room.

"What's up Lana?"

"Well, you know how we talked yesterday?"

"Yeah, and let me just say that I'm so glad we did. It feels so good to be up front about everything. I'm so glad we don't have to hide all the time. Clark is just such a great guy. I love hanging out with him, he just make me feel-"

"I think I made a mistake" Lana interjects.

"What do you mean?" questions Chloe.

"I think that I might still have feelings for Clark."

"But you said that you were through."

"Well I was thinking about it and I just….I don't know, it just came to me."

"What do you want me to do?" questions Chloe smugly.

Lana just stares at her.

"No! I'm not going to break up with him! You had you chance with him. Now it's my turn!"

Chloe notices the look on Lana's face. While she is deeply sympathetic to her friends feelings, she wants this so badly.

"Lana, you don't understand how long I've wanted this. I care so much for him. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I think I'm in love with him."

Lana and Chloe just stare at each other. There is nothing to be said. Chloe finally has the one thing she's always wanted. It's all with in her reach. Is she just going to let it go and forget about it so her friend can be happy? Last time she witnessed their sickening two some make out fest and she ended up running to Lionel. Look where that had gotten her. 

"I'm not going to break up with him. I don't know where this leaves us but I just care too much to walk away. I'm sorry."

"Me too" whispers Lana as Chloe leaves the room.

Lana enters the lunchroom and walks over to the table Clark is sitting at. 

"Is anyone sitting here?" questions Lana, pointing to the seat next to Clark. 

"I was actually saving that seat for Chloe."

"It's okay, I'm not going to stay long. I really need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"I don't know how to say this, but when I saw you and Chloe together, it made me realize that I still have feelings for you."

"Lana, I'm with Chloe now."

"I know and I don't mean to come between you two, but I think you might still have feelings for me too."

"Why would you think that?" asks Clark.

"You've always had feelings for me. Some things never change."

"And some things do" Clark gets up and leaves Lana sitting at the table alone. He heads to the torch office to find Chloe.

"Hey" greets Chloe.

"Hi"

"You mind if I come over after school to work on…you know… the thing."

"I don't know Chloe."

"What's wrong?" asks Chloe, already fearing the answer.

"I just talked to Lana."

"Oh, so it's like that huh? As soon as Lana shows the slightest interest in you, you leave me out in the cold?"

"No, it's not like that Chloe. I want to be with you. I truly do, I just don't know if it's the best time right now."

"Earlier today you didn't even care how Lana felt about you. What changed?"

"I realized that I might still have feelings for her too."

"I like you Clark, I can't help the way I feel about you."

"I can't help the way I feel about Lana."

Chloe just nods.

"I guess I'll see you later then" states Chloe in a quiet tone as she starts to leave.

"Chloe wait!" Clark grabs her by the arm.

"Not for you." Chloe jerks her arm away and leaves. Clark is left alone with his thoughts.

Clark goes to Chloe's house to find her. He goes up to her room and knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Chloe calls out through the door.

"It's me, Clark, can I come in?"

"No, go away!"

"Chloe, come on! I really need to talk to you." 

Clark opens the door and walks in anyway. Chloe is sitting on her bed.

"Get out Clark!" Chloe demands. "I don't want to talk to you right now." Chloe jumps up with the intention of shoving him out the door. 

"Please listen to me." Clark begs. 

"Fine, talk." They are standing face to face now.

"Chloe, I'm sorry about earlier. I was confused. I've been thinking about Lana and me. The only reason I ever liked her was because of the way she looked. That's it. It was a purely physical attraction. I don't even know if I've ever had any real feelings for her. But it's not like that with you." Clark reaches over and tucks a piece of her golden hair behind her ear. His hand lingers on her face. "You're beautiful, and smart, and you're fun to be around and you have awesome hair." 

Chloe can't help but smile. 

"Chloe, I care about you so much. I always have from the first time I met you. It's always been you. I didn't tell you this before because I didn't want to ruin things. But I did that anyway and I'm sorry. I just want to let you know, I choose you. I love you Chloe."

Chloe just stares at him with a big smile on her face. 

"Do you really mean that Clark?" questions Chloe.

"Yes, I do."

"I love you too Clark." Whispers Chloe. She is rewarded with that famous Clark Kent mega-watted smile. 

He leans down to kiss her and she rises up on her tiptoes to meet him. When the kiss is over they pull back and smile at each other.

"What about Lana?" asks Chloe with a concerned look on her face.

"I saw her downstairs and I told her how I felt."

"How did she take it?"

"Pretty hard."

"I'll talk to her later. But right now I'm a little busy kissing my boy friend." Chloe winks at Clark and leans in for another kiss.

Later that day Pete bursts into the Talon.

"We're closed." Lana's voice calls out.  
"I know. I was just looking for Clark, I thought he might be here."

"He's not here." Says Lana. Her back is to Pete and she's leaning against a table. He notices that her voice is shaky.

"Hey, you okay?" questions Pete as he walks over to her. When he sees her face, he knows that she's been crying.

"I'm fine" replies Lana, wiping the tears off of her face.

"No you're not." Pete grasps her arm gently. "Here, sit down." He motions toward one of the booths. She sits down and he sits next to her. "What happened?" He questions.

"I don't want to talk about it." Says Lana as she starts crying again. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to fall apart like this in front of you." Says Lana, in between sobs. 

"It's okay." He puts his arm around her "I'm here for you."

She presses her face into his chest. She pours her heart out to him. She tells him everything she thinks and feels. He willingly accepts it. He begins to see her as more than just a pink princess with the perfect life. He begins to see her differently than anyone ever has, even Clark. He begins to see her as a girl who is hurting and who is dying to talk to someone. Anyone. Pete vows that she will never again have to find someone to listen to her. "I'll always be here for you Lana." Whispers Pete as he kisses the top of her head. "Always" He promises. 

AN: There you go! Don't be shy, tell me what you think!

Ch 6 coming soon. 


End file.
